Broken, Burned and Marred
by krystih
Summary: My entry for "A Love Like Fire 2011" Contest - I WON BEST NEWBIE AWARD! YAY! The flame blazed so hot they couldn't deny it. It melted them into a single shard of fragile glass. The only way either of them is walking away, is broken and shattered.


**Entry for** "A Love Like Fire 2011"

**Title: **Broken, Burned and Marred

**Author:** Krystih

**Beta :** Bostongirl1212

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** M for Language, Citrusy Content

**Prompt:** I Love You More by Eminem

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight, Edward, Bella and the whole shebang… I just own this little dysfunctional one shot

"_When the heart is on fire, sparks will fly from the mouth" ~ Thomas Fuller_

Her heart crumbles with the drywall that rains down on the floor with every bash of his fist… but he'll never know it. She will never give him the satisfaction of knowing the power he holds over her.

The sound of splintering wood pierces through the room as his boot slices through the studs in the wall, splitting her in two…but she won't admit it to him. She will never acknowledge that his actions have ripped her apart, leaving her broken and marred.

Her ears burn hot from her sweaty palms that are pressed against them, a futile attempt to protect herself from the sound of their life falling into pieces. _Again_.

His fists leave gaping voids in the wall but it doesn't compare to the holes that he has punched through her heart. He didn't physically strike her, he would never. But she is convinced that suffering the loss of his touch would be worse than any blow he could ever deliver to her body.

He hurt her so badly this time. So much worse than ever before. She wishes she could fold up into herself and waste away. But she doesn't. She fights.

Survival. It's who she is. It's who they are. Their relationship is based on it. Surviving the passion that consumes them. Someday, their obsession will undoubtedly devour them both, leaving them drowning in what they fear the most… being alone.

This relationship should have ended long before it ever began. It was poison from the start… _venomous_. But they were so quickly engulfed in the fire. The flame blazed so hot they couldn't deny it. It melted them, molded them together, into a single shard of fragile glass.

The only way either of them is walking away, is broken and shattered.

"It doesn't matter how many times you hit it, Edward. It doesn't change what you did!" she screams egging on his wrath. Her mouth is dry and her voice is hoarse from a battle that's dragged on long into the evening.

His jaw clenches at her words, the sinews pulling taught in his neck. He balls his fists, the tension stretching through his biceps, broadening the ink that's embedded in his skin.

His aggression is frightening to many but to her it's absolutely erotic.

He strikes the plaster again, a feral growl breaking free from his throat. Arousal churns low in her center. It's just as tormenting as the knife that he has twisted through her heart. She despises him for making her feel this way. She hates herself for wanting him more because of it.

"Go ahead, knock down every fucking wall in our house. I don't care," she strains her vocal chords trying to scream at him. "Break both your fucking hands you asshole! I don't give a fuck!"

_I do care. I care so much it's killing me. How could you do this to me_?

"Believe me, Bella," his voice booms, causing her jump. "I know you don't give a fuck about me… about us. You've been telling me all fucking night," he snarls through heavy breaths.

He paces back and forth liked a caged animal, exhausted, physically and emotionally, but you wouldn't know it. His footsteps are hard and determined as he stomps through the pieces of busted plaster that crunch under his boots.

Blood stains every knuckle on both of his hands. But the throbbing that runs through his broken bones does nothing to dull the pain that's clawing through in his chest.

_She can't leave me, not again. I won't live through it this time. It will kill me. _

He pulls at his hair in frustration, ignoring the aching pain that runs through his wrists and into his fatigued muscles.

"So that's just it? You're walking? I've put up with _your_ bullshit for five fucking years and you can't forgive me for _one_ fucking mistake?" he asks, with a menacing laugh. "Unbelievable!"

Her mouth falls open in shock. "One mistake? _One_? Are you fucking kidding me?" She's livid, her eyes piercing into his.

"Fine! Whatever! Get the fuck out then! Leave!" he roars pointing to the door. "I'm tired of supporting your ass anyway," he shouts into her face, his hot breath biting at her skin.

As soon as the words fall out of his mouth he wishes he could take it back. It was a low blow and he knows he shouldn't have said it.

She flinches at his words, confirming that the sting is far worse than if he had physically slapped her.

Edward had convinced her to quit her job and go to school full time. She was close to finishing her degree and he really wanted to see her get it. She was so smart and she was going to make such a great teacher.

But she was so independent and didn't want to rely on him or anyone else to pay her way. They fought about it constantly, but he wouldn't give in… he never gave in. He finally convinced her by agreeing to go back and get his degree when she had hers.

The bitterness continues falling from his mouth. It is nothing but lies fueled by fear and heartache, nothing else. Not one word of it's true. It will crush him if she leaves. If she walks away, she will take the very breath of his lungs with her.

He silently prays to God that she will stay with him. She must stay, she has to stay. He needs her.

Panic scrapes through him. He hopes her threats are just that, idle threats, just like every time before.

He doesn't admit that to her though. He allows her believe his lies, letting his agony beat her down because he's being persecuting by his own guilt. Everything within him wants to plead with her to stay. But he doesn't. He desperately clings to his foolish pride. He lets her stand there agonizing in his words.

He hovers over her, angry and intimidating, daring her to retaliate. His actions are such a contradiction to his feelings.

She seethes, her chest rising and falling quickly with every breath. He waits for her to react. She only has two choices, fight or flight. There's no other option.

"Don't you dare!" she explodes. "You did this, Edward! You're the one that fucked that whore!" her finger stabbing at his chest, her voice cracking against the tears building in her throat.

His eyes drop to the floor, the heat of his rage snuffed, his guilt suffocating the flame.

He fucked up and he knows it. He should fall on his knees and beg her to forgive him but he doesn't. He wants to tell her that he won't survive another minute without her, that she's his whole life, that he is less of a man without her by his side. But he just can't bring himself to do it.

The words stick in his throat, choking him. He gags on them until he has no choice but to swallow them back down.

Exposing himself to her so fully would leave him defenseless, weak under her control. He believes she will use his vulnerability crush him.

He was right.

In this moment, laden with the pain of betrayal, she would use whatever means she could to make him hurt as horribly as he had hurt her, to endure the agony that she is suffering.

_Dear God, please don't let her leave me!_

He reaches towards her with swollen, bloody knuckles. He can't tell her so he'll show her.

Unable to resist touching her any longer, his fingers get close enough to graze her hips, but she quickly moves away from him, but stumbles over tired feet.

Sympathizing with her exhaustion, his eyes soften, watching at her through his long lashes. Crystal green eyes pierce holes through her resolve.

"Bella, _you_ left," he speaks through clenched teeth. "_You_ told me we were done, that you were never coming back. What the fuck do you expect from me?" He tries to explain but the words are all wrong.

His voice drops to no more than a whisper, "You left me… _alone._" His eyelids fall, closing tightly for a brief moment before he continues.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he pleads again, just as he has so many times today.

"I started drinking and then Jasper showed up. I was already so fucking drunk," he shakes his head in disbelief of his own actions. "I don't even know how I got to her house. You have to believe me," he tries to defend himself.

"I just… woke up in her fucking be-…. " He stops when he see the tears brimming over the corners of her beautiful brown eyes. "It didn't mean anything, Bella. I don't even fucking remember it," he attempts to explain it away. His blood crusted fingers pull at his hair that's already standing up in every direction.

_He was in her fucking bed. _

Pain slices through her as the image burns into her mind's eye. The picture of her man in that bitch's bed will never be erased from her memory.

Bella's chin falls to her chest, her hands covering her face, refusing to let him see her cry. She tries to contain the sobbing that wracks through her body but she is helpless to stop it.

"Shit, c'mere baby. Please don't cry," he croons, his voice smooth and sultry. "Talk to me. You know I fucking love you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Bella, baby, come on. Let me fix this." His inches closer and closer to her with every word.

_Let me just touch you. Let me just show. _

Destroying her was never his intention but watching her shed tears for him, intrigues him all the same. This is a side of her she rarely allows him to see. She never reveals her insecurities. She has never permitted him to witness an emotional breakdown of this magnitude before. He's never seen her this vulnerable.

As he watches her in such a state of frailty, his appetite for her borders on wicked, immoral even. He's empowered by her weakness. His hunger for her builds, making his mouth water.

She hears the change in this breathing and senses the change in his demeanor. Slowly peaking over the top of her fingers, she finds him intently staring. He has become the lion and she, his prey.

Unrepentant and unremorseful, he will devour this helpless lamb.

_And she'll love every fucking minute of it. _

Her feet shuffle backwards, slowly making her way down the hall away from him. He stalks her, matching her step for step. She's abruptly stopped when her back bumps into the bedroom door, the handle stabbing into her spine.

She's trapped.

"You forgive me, don't you?" His eyes trail the entire length of her body making her skin shiver.

Everything about him invites her in, his chiseled jaw, the smooth silkiness of his voice, his smell that is all Edward Masen.

She chances a glance at his outstretched arms, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in the comfort of his embrace. But she knows, if his hands make contact with her body it's all over. Even the slightest skim of his finger tips and she will be putty in his hands.

For just a moment, she loses focus, forgetting why they're even fighting. She becomes lost in her thoughts, absorbed in the seductiveness of him. Her eyes involuntarily fall to his lips. She craves the feel of them on hers. She wants to let him kiss away the pain he has caused, if only for a moment.

How easy it would be to go through the door, just behind her back, and let the beautiful man before her take her to their bed. He would bring her such pleasure, in ways that only he could. She would beg him to use those soft lips to kiss away the agony of her broken spirit, to use his tongue heal the wound that he laid across her heart.

Her breath hitches as his tongue slides out, sweeping across his bottom lips. A familiar need churns low in her belly leaving her warm and damp.

_Just take me, Edward. Make it all go away. Make the hurt disappear. _

This wouldn't be the first time he's used her own need as a salve to numb the pain he has inflicted. He is all too familiar with her body. He knows how to please her and he knows how to use it against her.

Almost as if he could read her mind, the smallest hint of a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth. A smirk. That cocky fucking grin that tells her he owns her, that he controls every part of her. Body, mind and soul.

Grabbing her roughly by the hips, her picks her up and slamming her against the door taking her by surprise. It happens so fast it takes her a few seconds to process what's happening.

She pushes against his chest trying to fight him off but he is so much stronger. He ignores her attempts to stop him, grinding his hips into hers, his need crushing hard against her thigh.

Her body betrays her. She's unable to stop her legs from wrapping around his waist pulling him closer. Victoriously, her center receives the reward she craves from him.

_Oh god. So good._

His body is like a drug to her. She needs it, craves it. It's more addicting than cocaine. It's like her own brand of heroine. His caress has the power to swallow up every part of her being, taking control of all of her senses, her mind, her thoughts, her every desire.

"God, baby, I need you. Please stop fighting me. Let me make you feel good," his teeth scrape against the tender skin above her collar bone.

"Edward… please… I… I c-can't… " she stutters, unable to find the words to tell him to stop.

She knows she should resist him after what he did to her but her desire is stronger than her will.

She can't think clearly with him this close. Her reasoning is muddy, she knows this is wrong but doesn't remember why.

Letting go of what's in her head, she gives into her body. Her hands fist into the hair at the nape of his neck pulling it fiercely, forcing a deep growl from his chest. Her want infusing with her need to punish him.

"Fuck, Bella!"

Her aggressiveness makes his cock flexes against her heat as his tongue find his way back to her neck.

"Your skin is so sweet, baby. I want to taste every part of you. Will you let me, please?" His whisper is gentle in her ear but his actions reveal his need. He slams his straining erection viciously against her wet center. Her whole body bangs hard against the door, sending an indescribable mix of pleasure and pain screaming through her core.

Needing more of him, she smashes her lips to his. She bites and pulls with her teeth until the salty taste of copper forces her to retreat. She pants against his mouth unable to control herself.

_He feels so good. Always so good_.

Her hips rock against his cock that is still imprisoned by the restraints of his jeans. It creates delicious friction for both of them, increasing their lust filled frenzy. But it isn't enough to satisfy them.

Her body is a slave is him. Wet, hot, ready always obeying his every command.

Constantly battling the confliction of her need for him and her disgust of being controlled be him, had left her scarred and wounded.

"I hate you," she whispers, unable to find her full voice. "I hate you so much," she mumbles, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No you don't," his voice stern. "You love me, Bella. You fucking love me and you'll never leave me," he commands firmly.

Inside, she's screaming, her arms pushing, her legs kicking, fighting to get a way from him and his demands. But on the outside, she is grabbing, pulling and pressing further into his body. She would climb inside of his very skin if she could.

Panting, she losses herself in the warm kisses he's trailing down front of her thin black t-shirt. His hands squeeze hard against her ass just as his lips pull harshly at her nipple ring.

She is helpless to the stop the shrill moan that escapes her from deep within her chest. Her heels bury deep into his ass trying to get him as close as possible. It's still not enough, she needs all of him.

She slides her arm behind her, searching, reaching to open the door that will lead them to their bed. She needs more, needs him to be inside of her, filling every fracture he has created.

He isn't going to wait for the bed. He is going to take her here, in this hall, against this door. He is desperate to have her wrapped around his cock. He needs to feel every part of her. He needs to remind her that she belongs with him.

One of his hands slides off her ass to find his belt. He fumbles, trying to get it unbuckled but refuses to let her out of his grasp with his other hand.

"I need you. I need to fuck you now!" His want turning to necessity. "Right the fuck now," he pants gruffly.

"Oh god, Edward, just… hurry. I need you too." She continues to kiss and bite his jaw, his neck, his ear, everywhere her lips can reach.

"You're the only one for me, baby," he pants. "Those other girls don't mean shit. They're just fucking sluts. I swear, it's just you, baby. Only you."

Finally, his belt comes free and he works quickly at the button and the zipper.

_Almost there._

His words sink in to her ears, bringing a flood of pain rushing through her, reviving her fury.

_Girls? _

_Was he like this with her? Was he like this with all of them? Just as needy? This desperate? Did he tell her he loved her? Did he love any of them. _

"Stop!" she screams. "Stop! Edward…" she fights with all of her strength to get free from his hold. "Fucking stop!"

His head jerks back to look at her, confusion replacing the lust in his hungry eyes.

"What the fuck? What's wron-…"

Before he realizes it's coming, she arches back and slaps him with all the force she can muster. A red stinging handprint is left across his cheek.

The shock of it causes him to lose his grip on her. Her ass hits hard against the tile floor and the back of her head smacking against the door with a thud.

"Oh, shit Bella…" he reaches out to help her but she's up and out of the hall before he can get his hands back on her. "Are you ok, shit…I didn't mean to…" One hand is stretched towards her while the other tries to soothe the burn on his cheek.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me! Get the fuck away from me. You're a lying, cheating bastard! I hate you. You will never touch me again. Do you hear me? Never!" she screams hysterically as she turns on her heel and stomps away from him.

She wipes hot, angry tears from her cheeks determined that she will never cry for this man again. He has broken her heart for the last time.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he roars. He spits a string of obscenities, planting vicious blows with each word. He pounds his frustration into the very door where he had nearly had his way with her seconds before.

The crash of the busting wood is deafening. It vibrates through the room causing her to flinch each time his fists connect.

_I've gotta' get the fuck out here. If I don't leave now, I never will. _

He knows her so damn well. He knew if he could get her in his hands she was his. She hates that he is able to manipulate her so easily, that her body is always at his mercy.

He will never let her go. If she leaves, he will chase her until he can convince her to come home. He will always win. He will never give up.

This game isn't new to them. They have played it many times before. He hurts her, so she does something more terrible to hurt him, and in turn he does something even worse… and the wheels go 'round and 'round.

His fault, her fault, they lost track of the score a long time ago. They each know the fire of passion and burn of betrayal all too well. Always at the hands of the one they love the most.

Bella runs to the living room, searching for her keys. She has to get out of here. She shouldn't have come back.

"You weren't supposed to be here," she reasons with herself as she pulls her coat off the rack. "Why are you even home? You're supposed to be at work." Her thoughts are erratic. "I just wanted to get my shit and get the fuck out before you got home. Why the fuck did you come home early?"

In three broad steps he is across the room and at her side again. "I came here to see you. To bring you fucking flowers and apologize," he motions to the vase of white roses sitting on the table.

The white ones were always her favorite. She always forgave him if he brought her the white ones. He even paid a shit load extra to have them put in a Swarovski crystal vase this time. She loved Swarovski crystal. When the flowers died, she would add it to the curio full of crystal he had bought her over the years.

She shakes her head and huffs a humorless laugh.

_Flowers aren't going to fix this one, Edward. _

"I don't know why I even bother. It's not even fucking worth it. You're. Not. Fucking. Worth. It!" he yells at her, his voice laced with such venom, it sets his teeth on edge as it passes through his lips.

He pulls a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lights it, trying to act nonchalant, as if he didn't just say the most hateful thing he could say to her.

He pretends he doesn't care that she's leaving him, as if she isn't ripping his heart out of his chest with her bare hands and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

"I don't want your fucking flowers. Fuck you and your fucking flowers," Bella cries out, as loud as she can, with every ounce of strength she has left.

She runs to the table and with a single swipe of her arm, clears the top of it onto the floor. The vase shatters with a loud crash, sending water, glass and petals splashing across the living room floor.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Edward groans through clenched teeth, kicking at a rose that lands a few inches from his foot.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" He has to physically restrain himself from grabbing and shaking her. She infuriates him like no one else ever could.

"Just… just go! I'm not doing this anymore. I tried to apologize. I tried to make it up to you," as he motions to the flowers scattered across the floor. He paces back and forth around the room, pulling long drags from his cigarette.

"I don't want your fucking apologies, Edward. I don't want your fucking flowers," her eyes frantically search the room. "I don't want any more of your "_I'm sorry I fucked a whore_" make up gifts." Her eyes land on the glass curio cabinet that he had bought her.

"Don't even think abou- ," he lunges for her but she is faster and ducks around him.

Grabbing his guitar that's leaning on a stand next to the curio, she lifts it over her head.

"No, no, no, no," Edward yells, grabbing at the guitar.

He can't get a solid grip on it before the guitar smashes through the center of the beautifully etched doors, taking the contents of the glass shelves with it. Shards of glass and splintered wood are thrown through air as she lifts the battered guitar over her head taking another swing.

"No more," she wails. "No more gifts, no more fucking apologies, no more pathetic excuses… " she recites the list with each swing of her weapon. His voice, yelling a string of obscenities behind her, barely registers.

Finally, fearing for the safety of her, him and the rest of the belongings in their house, he grabs her from behind stopping her. He squeezes her tightly around the middle, trapping her arms at her side.

She squirms and fights, kicking back at him but he refuses to let go until she drops the guitar.

"Drop it, Bella! Let go!" he yells loudly in her ear.

When she finally lets go of the guitar he turns her around quickly to face him, holding her by her wrists. She tries to pull away from his grip but he is too strong.

"Are you going to calm the fuck down?" as asks. "Are you?" he shouts at her, looking intently into her eyes trying to find his Bella somewhere behind this rage.

His grip is tight, burning against the skin on her wrists. He isn't trying to harm her but she sees the opportunity to use it as leverage to make him release her.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" She pulls hard, but he doesn't give in. "Ouch, stop Edward, please stop you're hurting me! Oh God please you're breaking my arm," she exaggerates, attempting to force him to let her go, but he doesn't. He knows she's lying.

"What are you going to do, beat me up? Slap me around some more?"

His eyes grow wide, stunned by her words. He quickly drops her arms. He's busted a shit load of drywall but he never laid a hand on her, ever. How could she ever accuse him of such a thing?

Even though she had gotten in more slaps, kicks and punches over the last hour than he could count, he never struck back at her, not once. His assault on her was purely emotional. Deep down he knew it was just as damaging and possibly even more demoralizing but in _his_ head it wasn't as bad.

"What the fuck are you thinking…I-I would never…" His jaw tightens refusing to allow the words pass. He shakes his head in confusion. His fists, stiff with dried blood, find his hair again, yanking furiously.

"Fine, you wanna' leave? Then fucking go! I'm not going to stand here and accuse me of shit I didn't do." He releases her and kicks edge of the couch, marking it with his boot.

"Go run to one of your fucking boyfriends and tell him how I fucking beat you. I'm sure they'll make it all better."

"How dare you talk to me like that after what you did? _You_ cheated, not _me_. You're the one that stuck your dick in…" he cut her off.

"I left work to come here and talk to you, Bella, to fix this shit between us," he motions between them. "The bar was slammed, I'm missing out some good fucking tips right now for this shit… for you," He takes a step toward her but she takes a hurried step back.

_Is she honestly afraid of me right now? _

He never wanted that. He never wanted her to _fear_ him.

His brows pull together and his eyes soften as he tries to explain to her, make her understand.

"Bella, I would never lay a hand on you. You just make me so furious. You push me so fucking far sometimes…" he pauses trying to gauge whether or not she is taking in what he's saying.

"I…I just don't want us to end like this, over something so fucking stupid," he admits, revealing a glimpse of his true feelings.

All she hears is his attempt at making his infidelity seem trivial. She can't hear what he is really trying to say to her. It just makes her even more furious, her blood boiling under her skin.

Her jaw sets tight along with her resolve. She isn't giving in. Not this time.

"Will you please stop acting like a fucking bitch and talk to me, please? I mean shit... it's not like you've never cheated on me before." His accusation sends her over the edge, a whole new wave of rage consuming her.

"So it was pay back?" she howls in disgust. "Is that what it was? I slept with someone while we were _broken up_ so that makes it ok for you to fuck that nasty ass bar fly? That's how you justify this? Fuck you, Edward Mason! Fuck you!" she screams, her voice shaking with tears. "You're un-fucking-believable!" She shouts, pushing his chest with both hands.

"It the same fucking thing, _Sweetheart_. We were _broken up_," he attempts to make air quotes with his busted fingers, "when I fucked Jessica. You left me, _remember_?" His eyes burn with blame.

His words sting like slashes against her skin.

Mentally beaten and exhausted, he tries to step away from her but she begins to frantically pound on his chests with both fists.

She is hysterical. He went too far. He pushed her over the line.

_Shit! _

They had agreed to stop bring up old shit. He shouldn't have brought up the past but he can't put the thought of her being with someone else out of his head. It's eats at him every fucking day. He needs her to feel the torment that put him through. Put them back on even playing ground.

He has regretted what he did since the minute he woke up in Jessica's bed. He hates himself for it but Bella can't play the innocent victim here either.

"It didn't mean anything," he continues to explain while ducking away from her slaps and kicks. "She was only there… because you weren't." He knows he should stop torturing her but his own pain in blinding his judgment.

He grabs for her hands, trying to tame her punches as he speaks. "If you would stop acting like a fucking psycho and quit walking out every time things got tough, maybe this shit wouldn't happen."

Every word he speaks just sends her further out of control until she's in complete hysterics, alternating between closed fists beatings to his chest and open hand slaps across his face.

Her finger nails scratch his face and forearms drawing blood as he tries to grab her wrists to stop her. Thrashing uncontrollably, she nearly falls down but she continues to fight through howling sobs that slice through his ears. He has never seen or heard her like this before.

She starts gasping for air as she yells belligerent and incoherent words at him. She looks like a wild animal fighting to be free from a snare. It's actually starting to scare him.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry baby, stop! Shit!" He went to far. He let this get too far out of hand. Has to stop this before it gets any worse, before one of them seriously gets hurt.

_Fuck! I'm such an asshole!_

Edward finally gets hold of her but not sure what else to do, he pulls her into his arms. He hugs her tight against his chest, waiting for her to calm down but her flailing limbs still fight against him.

"Let go of me!" she screams desperately. "Get your fucking hands off me. I will kill you, you fucking bastard. I hate you. I fucking hate you!" she cries, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Her long brown hair swings wildly, as her head jerks side to side, trying to get free. It sticks to the wet smears across her face become a tangled mess.

"Dammit, Bella, just calm down, baby, please? It's over, ok. I'm sorry. You're scaring me," he begs. He knows he has pushed her over the edge and he has to reel her back in.

After several minutes of keeping her pinned to his chest and whispering apologies, she slowly begins to relent. Her breathing is returning to a calm slow pace but she is still crying. He chances a glance down at her and is taken back by how completely spent she looks. Black smudges cover her swollen red eyes. Her hair is tangled and knotted down the sides of her pink splotchy face.

"Bella, baby, it's ok," he whispers, still guarded. "Please..."

Loud banging in the front door startles them both.

"We're busy, go away!" Edward shouts without knowing or caring who might be on the other side. His only concern at this moment is her. She is still shaking and sobbing, tears soaking through his shirt.

"Bella, open the door, it's me. Are you ok?" Jake yells from outside the closed door. His voice full of concern, he pounds again and again.

"Jake?" Edward seethes at Bella. Rage explodes through every cell in his body like lave running through his veins. "Why the fuck is Jake Black at my door, Bella?"

He pushes her away from his body, gripping the top of her arms. "Why the fuck is he here," he fumes, shaking her, all the concern from moments ago, vanished. "Tell me!" he yells.

Fear envelopes her, releasing a fresh flood of tears. "I-I don't know…" she hiccoughs. "He'll go away... just… just don't answer it." He pushes her to the side and marches towards the door.

"Please don't, Edward," she chases after him, pulling at this back of his shirt as he reaches for the knob.

Edward jerks the door open and glares at the tall, dark haired man standing on his doorstep.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Furious, the vein his neck throbs as he speaks.

"I heard Bella screaming. What the hell is going on?" Jake questions, searching over Edward's shoulder to find her.

When Jake lays eyes on her, he gasps at her appearance. She looks totally battered and broken. _Bella!_

Jake attempts to push his way in to get to her but Edward's outstretched arm, plants a hard palm into Jake's chest. It stops Jake cold in his tracks. When he reaches up to forcibly remove Edwards hand from his body, the shoving ensues.

Bella pushes her way between them trying to intervene. "Stop! Edward, stop!" She screams trying to separate them. "Jake just go, please! You need to leave!"

Edward takes a step back and glares at her, a look of understanding washing across his features.

"Wait a fucking minute! I see what going on here!" a flat, lifeless smile is plastered across his face. "I go to work and you bring this mother fucker to my house? Is that it?" he accuses calmly. Too calm.

"Edward…"

He cuts her off.

"You didn't get enough of this mother fucker's cock last time?" Edward points his finger at Jake but glares at Bella. "You need to get another taste while I'm at work?" Jealousy takes over all rational thoughts as calm turns to fury.

"Edward, it's not like that. Nothing is going on between Jake and me," Bella tries to explain. She's still standing between the two guys but edges closer to Edward, slowly, cautiously.

"So, I'm at work, busting my ass, trying to keep a roof over your fucking head and you're here, cheating on me… _again_ with this stupid fuck?" His face glows red with anger.

"Edward… " Bella tries to reason with him but he keeps pushing.

"In my own fucking house!" "How could you do this to me?" His fists are clenched at his sides.

"I didn't invite him here," Bella defends. "Just leave Jake, go!" she pleads with him but never takes her eyes off Edward.

"I'm not leaving," Jake insists, not moving from behind her. "I'm not leaving you here with his cocksucker so he can toss you around after I leave," Jake glares at Edward.

"He didn't touch me, Jake. Just go. Now!" She demands.

"I heard you screaming, Bella. I heard you begging him not to break your arm." His eyes skim her body looking for injuries, landing on her wrists.

"I've never laid a fucking hand on her," he roars. "I'll beat your fucking ass for even saying it!" Edward points at Jake, his chest rising, filled with fury. His fists clench, ready do more damage tonight.

Jake plants his feet, steadying himself, preparing for whatever Edward is bringing. He'll be damned if he's going to cower to Edward Masen like the other assholes in this town.

"Yeah? You didn't touch her? Then why the fuck are her wrists bruised?" Jake motions towards Bella, whose wrists have turned dark purple.

Edward allows his eyes to leave Jake's long enough to see that he's telling the truth. Her wrists are covered in angry red and purple marks.

"What the…? Shit! Did I …? Oh fuck! Baby, I'm so sorry," he reaches for her but Jake steps in front of him taking a protective stance.

"Edward, I think it's time for you to leave," Jake stresses the words trying to sound authoritative, pulling Bella into his side.

Eyes wild and jaw clenched, Edward's fist connects with the side of Jake's face. Seering pain rips through his already busted up knuckles but he ignores it. Bella's high pitched scream tears through his ears but her fear doesn't register. All cognizant thought is lost. All he can focus on is inflicting pain to the mother fucker that's trying to get between him and his girl.

Edward lunges towards him, landing another blow. Jake staggers at the force of Edward's fists but he's able to stay on his feet. Jake finally pulls back to throw his first punch but his elbow connects with Bella's eye in the process.

Bella doubles over in pain, holding her eye. A string of expletives fly from her mouth.

For a split second Edward is conflicted between caring for Bella and killing the mother fucker that just hurt her. His temper makes the decision. He rushes Jake, knocking him to the floor.

A flurry of flying fists leaves Jake bruised and bloody but Edward doesn't let up. Edward lands a few more damaging hits to Jake's face before he is stopped by large rough hands wrapped around his neck.

"Who the fuck…? Dude, you better let go of me before I…" Edward struggles, fighting to get free.

The strong arms of a stranger has managed to pin Edward's arm behind his back and has his wrist painfully bent in a unnatural position. "I'll beat your fucking ass," Edward warns the stranger that person behind him that he still can't see.

"You better calm down young man," Chief Swan threatens.

"Ahh fuck me! Not you," Edward grumbles under his breath.

_This day couldn't get much worse. _

"Yeah, it's me you cocky little prick," Charlie's voice full of contempt.

"Get up Jacob," Charlie orders. "What the hell is going on here?" His head turns to Bella, giving her a warning look. She better tell him and she better not lie.

"Daddy! Let. Him. Go." She demands, ignoring his question.

He increases the tension on Edward's wrist, making him cringe in pain. Chief Swan isn't opposed to _accidentally_ breaking Edward's wrist to show his daughter who's in charge here.

"Shit, you're breaking my fucking wrist," Edward grimaces, sucking the air between his teeth.

"You'll be lucky if I don't crack your skull too," Charlie threatens.

"Somebody better explain to me why I'm getting domestic disturbance calls from this address." His voice raises an octave "…and why my daughter has a black eye."

Bella gasps and covers her eye with her hand.

Edward's eyes shoot up to Bella's face. He had forgotten about her injury.

He attempts to get away from Charlie's grasp to tend to her but Charlie doesn't budge. He puts more tension on Edward's wrist and adds a knee to his back for good measure.

Edward groans under the pain but his thoughts aren't swayed. _Jake will pay for marking her beautiful face. Maybe not today, but he will fucking pay._

Charlie's trained eye scans the room creating a scenario of events. The broken glass and flowers splayed across this floor, the busted guitar, and the curio cabinet destroyed in anger. He turns his attention to Bella fully taking in her disheveled appearance. Her tear streaked, black smudged face, her hair tangled down her back, her bruised wrists. It was a classic domestic abuse scene. Charlie had seen it too many times during his thirty years on the force.

Assuming the worst, he slams Edward down to the floor, smacking his temple hard against the tile.

"Oh my god! You're gonna' hurt him," Bella cries, trying to pull her dad off of him. His face glows red as he silently talks himself out of serving his own justice with the police issue revolver in his holster.

"Edward, oh god, I'm sorry…" Bella falls to her knees rubbing her hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry baby." Tears run down her cheeks.

Charlie, barely holding on to his composure, slaps the cuffs around Edward wrists, clicking them tighter than necessary.

"You have the right to remain silent…" He recites through gritted teeth struggling to be the police officer, not the father.

"You can't arrest him! He didn't do anything! He didn't hit me," she begs, realizing what her father must think. "It was Jake. Jake gave me the black eye," she tries to explain.

Charlie's eyes shoot to Jake who stumbles backward, palms up in surrender. "It was an accident," Charlie's thick brows pull together and his moustache twitches above pursed lips.

"I mean, I didn't really _hit_ her… I was trying to hit _him_," he points at Edward. "I was next door, at Seth's…" Charlie looks impatient, rushing Jake's words. "And then I heard glass… and her screaming. I came over here…but Edward answered the door… Well, he was supposed to be at work… then he thought that I was here to… well, because Bella and I had, ya' know," Jake's eyes go wide in explanation.

"But that was a long time ago," he corrects when Charlie's nostrils flare. "Well not that long ago, actually but…" Jake fumbles over the words.

"Jake," Bella finally interrupts. "Shut up before I… before I… just shut up!" she shrieks knowing he isn't helping the situation.

Edward lay silently seething on the floor, his stomach rolling with nausea over Jake's admission. The handcuffs latched onto his wrists are the only thing preventing him from killing Jake with his bare hands right now.

Bella and Jake had been friends most of their lives but a last year that all changed. During one of their infamous _break ups_, Bella had too much to drink and used Jake to punish Edward for whatever it was they were fighting about. Edward had known about since it happened but hearing Jake talk about it, re-opened the wound.

The thought of anyone else's hands being on his Bella was more than he could bear. He knew it was hypocritical after the shit he did, but he didn't care. She belonged to him and him alone. No one besides him would ever touch her body again. And he would murder anyone that so much as tried.

"Daddy, so help me, if you don't get those fucking cuffs off my boyfriend I will never speak to you again," Bella shouts, enraged.

"Young lady, you better go sit your ass down over there before you end up in cuffs right along with him," he warns. "There was a report of a domestic disturbance, you have the physical signs of an assault so someone has to go to jail," his lips smirk under his mustache. "And it's going to be him," Charlie lifts Edward to his feet and begins to lead him out the door.

Although he now believed Edward didn't physically hurt her, Charlie knew their relationship was toxic just the same. Something caused the fight that lead to this scene and if the rumors floating around town were true, Edward deserved to spend a few hours in lock up.

Bella, runs behind her father and Edward trying to keep up. "But he didn't do anything!" Charlie doesn't slow his gait. He just keeps walking, ignoring her pleas.

"I don't know why you're even bothering. You know I'll just go bail him out," she huffs in frustration. Charlie, keeps walking.

This isn't the first time Edward had been arrested. He'd been locked up half a dozen times this year alone for everything from fighting, to drunk and disorderly, to unpaid parking tickets. He and Bella know the drill. She would have him bailed out before the ink dried on the paper work.

"At least let me say goodbye," she tries to convince her father, tears welling up in her eyes.

Charlie stops at the door of the cruiser and rolls his eyes. He was such a sucker for her tears.

"Thirty seconds," he huffs, turning his head away from them but refusing to release the tight grip he had on Edwards arm.

She stands up on her tip toes, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you pooh bear," she whispers in his ear making him chuckle.

"Fuck Bella, don't call me that out here," he blushes, looking at Charlie who sighs loudly, expressing his disapproval. A grin pulls at the corner of Edward mouth. He secretly loves her little pet names for him.

"I love you baby, but if you don't want to bail me out, it's ok. I understand. I'm a fucking douche bag and I don't deserve you," his guilty eyes fall to the asphalt.

"Of course, I'll bail you out," she insists, caressing the side of his face still red from her angry fists. "I love you so much, Edward. I'm sorry," she whispers.

"God, I love you too baby. I'm so sorry. I promise Bella, this is the last time. I'll never fuck up again. Just don't leave me, please? I can't… " the words stick in his throat but this time, he forces them out.

"I can't live without you. I swear to God if you aren't here when I get home every night, I'd die, baby." He bends down brushing his lips softly across hers.

All is forgiven and forgotten as passion blazes through her body, reigniting the eternal flame that aches for his touch. She is lost in him all over again.

With his hands cuffed behind his back, he's unable to hold her but she was can certainly touch him. Her hands slide up his neck finding purchase into his hair, as she increases their kiss. She slides her tongue across his bottom lips, a moan leaving her chest as his tongue comes out to meet hers.

"Fuck, I need you," he whispers against her mouth. "I swear to you," he promises. "I will make this up to you. I will."

"Shh! I know, Edward. I know. It's ok. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I could never hate you… you're my whole life…"

His mouth crashes down on hers needy and desperate.

Her hands slide down his wide shoulders, fisting both hands into the front of his shirt. She pulls him as close as she can get him, feeling his need growing hard against her lower abdomen. Instinctively, she rocks hips against him, giving them both the friction they crave.

"Alright! Alright!" Charlie pulls Edward away from his daughter rolling his eyes in disgust.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Dad!" she attempts again to stop him from arresting the man she loves.

Charlie ignores her as he opens the back door of the cruiser. He roughly pushes down on Edwards head, guiding him into the backseat.

"Daddy, I swear… if you take him, I will never forgive you for this," she threatens, placing herself between Edward and the car door so her father can't close it.

Edward winks at her from the backseat and whispers to her. "It's ok, baby. I'll be ok."

"I'll be right there to bail you out, I promise." She yells to him as her father pulls her out of the way and shuts the car door.

"Don't you dare go bail him out," Jake yells at her.

_Why the hell is he still here? _

"Look at your wrists, Bella. He put his hands on you tonight," Jake tries to convince her with blood still dripping from his lip and nose. "You just caught with his pants down, _again_. How many times are you going to let him do this to you before it's enough? Huh?"

"You need to leave my fucking house," Bella snaps at him.

"He's no good, Bells. He is never going to treat you right," Jake tries to reason with her but it falls on deaf ears.

Edward is yelling a string of profanities and thrashing around in the backseat, livid that Jake has the balls to even speak to her.

"It's none of your business, Jacob. I don't need your opinion. Now, leave!" She points down the road, lips pursed, trying to sound as serious as she can.

"We've been friends all of our lives Bella. I care about what happens to you. Next time, I won't be there to stop him from really hurting you."

"Really hurting me?" she gasps. "Are you fucking kidding? Edward would never hurt me."

"I can't keep watching you do this," he huffs in frustration throwing his hands in the air. "If you want me to help you get your stuff out of the house while he's in jail, I will. But I can't sit by and watch you be hurt by him again and again," Jake rests his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

She can hear Edward, from the back seat of the patrol car threatening Jake's to get his fucking hands off of her.

Her father should have pulled away by now but instead he is pretending to do paper work. He was purposely waiting around so Edward could get an earful of what Jacob had to say. He even has the audacity to put the window down just enough for Edward to hear every word of the conversation.

Charlie secretly hoped that Jake would talk some sense into his daughter. And Edward would be there to watch it happen. He knows her relationship with Edward is destroying her, swallowing her whole. If she didn't get out soon, she never would.

"It's him or me, Bella. You have to choose," Jake's eyes are pleading. He doesn't wait for her to answer.

"It's either me, you're life long friend, someone that will love and care for you for the rest of your life. I'll never betray you like he had Bella."

Jake points at Edward. "Or you choose that lying, cheating piece of shit. A no good, low life, tattooed bartender that will never be able to give you the life you deserve."

Her eyes fall to Edward still sitting in the back of the parked cruiser.

Jakes words are eating Edward from the inside out. He knows Jake is right. She deserves more than he can give her. Jake could provide a better life for her but Jake would never love her as much as he does. Edward will never let her go, especially not to Jake Black.

Edward's face is full of vengeance and his speeding pulse throbs through the vein on his forehead. He looks lethal but Bella sees what no one else would… his eyes, pleading, silently begging her not to leave him.

She turns back to Jake, grinning so sweetly that for a moment he actually believes he has gotten through to her.

"I choose him, Jake." Her words hit him like a ton of brinks. "It's always been him and it will always be him," her voice is determined and never wavers.

"I will choose him again and again. Over you, over my father, over my own life. He is my soul, Jake. I do not exist without him." Her gaze leaves Jake's and looks straight at Edward. She stares into his eyes as she continues.

"What we have, burns like fire, it's uncontrollable and unstoppable. It's the fuel that keeps us going when we believe we can't go on. It's the warmth that embraces us, protecting us from a cold world that's constantly fighting against us." She smiles at Edward tenderly, praying he believes her.

"The hotter our fire burns, the more pure we become. Like sand or precious metal the longer we endure the flames, the more our impurities are seared away, leaving us as perfect, priceless treasure."

Edward audibly winces, his chest becoming constricted with her words.

"Bella," he calls to her through the small opening in the window. "I love you, baby. I love you so much." His face looks almost pained from the sincerity he is trying to convey. "I swear I'll never hurt you again. Never!" he makes promises he truly believes he will keep.

Bella raises her hand, reaching out to him as the cruiser finally pulls away from the curb. She wants so badly for his words to be true that she allows her to believe him. Her trust in him is again renewed… until he proves her wrong.

She turns back toward Jake, who's shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's never going to change, Bells," he makes one last attempt to sway her. "He makes these promises every time. Don't fall for it again."

"Goodbye, Jake."

She turns her back on him, walking away. She tells herself that her words are meant to convince him, but really, she is trying to convince herself.

"I love him and he loves me. It's all going to be better now, you'll see. You'll all see."

A smile fills her heart. She believes in Edward and she believes in the eternal flame that smolders between them, despite how hard the winds may blow. No matter the intensity of the heat or the wounds the burn may inflict, to smother the flame would be to destroy the sparks that ignites her soul.


End file.
